El amor es arte
by Christine Minnie Shim
Summary: Quien disfruta del arte sabe que se presenta en distintas formas, aunque puede tener tantas interpretaciones como a cada persona le plazca, el arte expresa tanto de un modo tan profundo que el artista llega ser un completo misterio ya que no bastaran las explicaciones que de sobre su obra, a ojos ajenos pocas veces tendrá un sentido razonable.


Este es mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa pareja, como no me gusto como terminan en el manga –anime he decidido que merecen un final diferente, espero sea de su agrado, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y cometarios gracias!

Capitulo 1: "Inusual"

Quien disfruta del arte sabe que se presenta en distintas formas, aunque puede tener tantas interpretaciones como a cada persona le plazca, el arte expresa tanto de un modo tan profundo que el artista llega ser un completo misterio ya que no bastaran las explicaciones que de sobre su obra, a ojos ajenos pocas veces tendrá un sentido razonable. También se sabe que todo artista y toda obra son producto de un cúmulo de ideas fusionadas con la creatividad y la pasión. Cada quien disfruta de dar el significado que desee, palabras mas palabras menos, sin embargo representar el arte es dejar al desnudo nuestro propio ser, dar a conocer un poco de nuestros mas íntimos sentimientos, anhelos, y porque no? Nuestras mas ocultas verdades.

Deidara sabía todo esto, él era un artista después de todo, uno muy bizarro, que estaba atrapado en un mundo de dolor y odio, donde poco importaba la belleza; lo importante era sobrevivir, quizá por esta razón sus obras eran tan efímeras, tan poco comunes, todas (o la gran mayoría de ellas) , estaban destinadas a cumplir con una misión que poco tenía que ver con el arte mismo. Cada una de sus creaciones eran representaciones crudas de lo que el ya había visto a lo largo de sus pocos años de existencia... Un instante ,un fragmento de tiempo que brevemente cambia todo, un momento como la vida, como su vida en el devenir de la energía cósmica que el reconocía como el aquí y el ahora, ya que nada es verdaderamente perdurable o eterno como lo es irónicamente el tiempo que a todos persigue y limita, por ello él amaba lo volátil que podía ser una explosión, que mejor representación de la vida que todos los destellos de un millar de colores vivos que se extinguen a la velocidad de la luz, dejado como única prueba de su pasajera existencia un sonido que a el se le antojaba maravilloso, un estruendo tal que llenaba su corazón de vibraciones exquisitas llegando a lo más íntimo de su ser "su alma" que pese a ser sombría la luz que llegaba a ella cuando sonaba aquel "kats" que para él era la gloria misma. Era algo bello e inconfundible, que esperaba algún día alguien al igual que él lo encontrase sublime.

Pese a sus impulsos de ser reconocido, era más consiente de que nadie podría llegar a entenderlo de la misma forma, desde siempre supo que elegir este camino sería más difícil que cualquier otro, ya que era un shinobi, un arma que es utilizada para llegar a un fin determinado que no se sabe si más adelante tendrá un significado real, y también era un artista, alguien perfeccionista, espontaneo, creativo. Todo esto no era una buena combinación. Ya que justo en momentos como ese se replanteaba si por ser amabas cosas estaba dejando escapar algo que a últimas fechas no lo dejaba en paz.

De un momento a otro su preciada arcilla se volvió un material que no le llegaba a provocar la más mínima sensación de satisfacción como antaño lo hiciese, ahora ese trozo deforme que reposaba en su mano le hacía estremecer y no de júbilo como siempre, justo ahora creía que esa cosa era algo horrible falto de esencia, de personalidad, no era lo que el creaba, no, ahora se había convertido en una aberración, justo como muchas personas en el pasado le dijeron.

Y sin más remedio salió de su habitación con pasos pesados, molesto de tener que salir de misión justo en un momento tan importante como aquel, donde la crisis casi lo estaba dominando. Bufo mientras recorría el largo pasillo de la cueva las paredes húmedas y oscuras le hicieron sentirse más confuso de lo que ya estaba, solo daba gracias de que por esta vez iría solo, no tendría que soportar las riñas usuales con su danna.

Pocas eran las veces que tenía libertad de moverse por sí mismo, andando en silencio por toda la cueva se encaminaba a la salida, como pocas veces la guarida se encontraba con casa llena, las reuniones se habían vuelto más constantes y para no llamar la atención el líder opto por que todos se quedasen en el mismo lugar, ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con el fastidio de Tobi, también con los otros miembros con los que estaba seguro no había cruzado palabra decente, no es que lo hubiese querido después de todo, pero estaba casi seguro de que la gran mayoría le menospreciaba, le ignoraba o incluso le fastidiaba como si la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo fuera joderle la existencia.

- Hey Deidara-chan podrás tu solo con esta misión? O es que necesitas que alguien te ayude, las niñas no deben salir solas

-Deidara-sempai lo extrañare mucho, no tarde Tobi quiere jugar con usted cuando vuelva.

Sin hacer caso de los comentarios de sus compañeros salió de la guarida, molesto pero sin ganas de reñir, había cosas más importantes que no podía dejar atrás , su arte estaba casi muriendo y aun no sabía la razón exacta, que podría ser? Tenía que pensarlo, que concentrarse, y estando solo lograría más que estallando frente a los inadapatados con los que vivía.

Sin apenas notarlo llego al monasterio donde según su desestimado líder se encontraban unos viejos pergaminos que les ayudarían a sellar a los bijus una vez los capturaran, por tanto eran de suma importancia que obtuviese aquellos papales.

Sin mas entro encontrando a un monje regando algunas plantas y sin esfuerzo se lanzo contra el indicándole que moriría sino lo llevaba a donde se resguardaban los pergaminos, el rehén asustado ante la actitud del rubio lo condujo por una serie de pasajes llevándolo a una habitación circular donde se veía a un sacerdote orando.

-Quiero que me entreguen los pergaminos de "Sora" hum, y dense prisa sino quieren morir hum- Expectante de la reacción del viejo apuntó con más fuerza el kunai en el cuello del monje dando una clara señal de que no se trataba de una broma.

-Joven , no es necesario que anteponga la violencia en este lugar sagrado, si necesita esos viejos papeles solo tenia que pedirlos, no hay porque derramar sangre inocente -Con movimientos lentos aquel hombre hizo algunos sellos y después de plantar sus manos en el suelo, este se abrió dando paso a una caja de madera, de donde extrajo un par de pergaminos antiguos- Aquí los tiene- Se apresuró a dejarlos en el piso cerca del ninja a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Hum las cosas nunca son así de fáciles le advierto que si hay algún truco en esto los mataré a los dos hum.

-Como ya le dije, no es necesario llegar a tanto, esos papeles han estado aquí desde que tengo memoria, no sé que guarden, sin embargo si alguien los busca con tanto ahinco sus razones debe tener.

-Hum- Una vez tomo los royos, soltó al otro monje y se dispuso a retirarse como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Sabe? usted tiene un carácter fuerte, pero su mente es inestable, muchas veces olvidamos la esencia primordial de nuestros objetivos, dejamos de lado aquello que amamos y nos centramos en conceptos que en la mayoría de las ocasiones son encrucijadas errantes de nuestro destino, una devoción sin amor es tan vacía que al final se transforma en algo sin sentido, la realidad es lo que cada quien quiere ver, sin embargo sólo hay una verdad que usted debería saber, su pasión no servirá de nada si no alimenta a su explosivo corazón de amor, la llama que arde en usted se convertirá en chispa si no haya con que avivarla y poco a poco esa chispa se extinguirá dejándolo como una

flor marchita que jamás conoció lo que era florecer.

De un momento a otro la habitación donde estaba comenzó a girar, su vista se nublo y pensó que en cualquier momento caería, aquellas palabras habían sido más de lo que espero, más poderosas que cualquier ataque que le hubiesen dado en toda su vida, como pudo, salió corriendo de ese lugar dando tumbos por doquier, aun con el poco oxigeno que tenía en los pulmones decidió correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, en ese momento parecía un animalillo huyendo de su cazador. Esas palabras le calaron tanto que no supo cómo procesarlas, y cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a la cueva, todo a había sido tan raro que no tenía una explicación coherente de los hechos, y su errático caminar le llevo a toparse de frente con la entrada de forma estrepitosa, siendo consciente de que no podía entrar en ese estado tomo grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de regularse a si mismo. Al momento de prestarse en la sala de estar donde la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban, camino lo mas normal que pudo aproximándose Pain que le observo algo contrariado.

-Aquí esta lo que me ordenaste conseguir hum.

-Hubo algún problema con la misión Deidara-san?

-No, no hubo problema hum, iré a mi habitación ahora hum.

-Hooo es que acaso fue mucho para ti rubia? Vamos no te comportes como una niña llorona...

-Deidara-sempai se ve raro, usted necesita un abrazo de Tobi- Y ahí frente a todos el enmascarado se montó sobre el rubio que no había podido reaccionar al impulso de este y cayo en el suelo.

-Tobi quítate hum.-Como pudo se levantó y sin una maldición o una explosión de por medio el rubio artista desapareció en los pasillos semi desiertos de la organización, dejando a más de uno sorprendido del actitud que era tan atípica del ninja de la roca.

-Hey Sasori no crees que deberías ver que le ocurre a la diva jajajaja.-Si, Hidan no dejaría pasar una ocasión tan valiosa para divertirse a expensas del de ojos azules.

-No soy su nana Hidan si quieres puedes ir tú, ya que la preocupación no te deja vivir.- El marionetista hizo caso omiso de todos los presentes y se dirigió a su estudio-habitación dejando sanjado el tema, ya que nadie aparte de él tenía un trato directo con Deidara, y siendo francos con su forma de será tan explosiva ( literalmente), nadie tenía la paciencia suficiente para escuchar a alguien hablar de arte y esas cosas que solo el pelirrojo soportaba.

Ya en su habitación el rubio se dejó caer sobre su futon, si bien no había anochecido y el cielo aún estaba iluminado con tenues rayos naranjas, su cuerpo no pudo más que ceder al impulso de dormir en ese momento. Quizá en sus viajes oníricos podría descubrir que rayos le estaba pasando y poder ser de nuevo la persona que era, antes de su crisis y mucho antes de que las palabras de aquel anciano le llenaran las cabeza de ideas disparatadas donde "su llama se extinguiría."

-Esto es inusual.-Murmuro el pelinegro.

-El que Itachi-san?

-La calma, y el silencio, eso es algo muy inusual, tal vez no es bueno.

-O pude que lo sea, depende de cómo se mire, ese chico tal vez ya está madurando, o quizá esté enfermo, de cualquier modo, es más inusual que prestes atención a situaciones como esa.

-Probablemente tengas razon.-Y dejando a un Kisame con ciertas dudas, se fue también, con esa actitud tan propia del Uchiha que solo por algunos momentos tuvo un tinte de duda o preocupación que solo intirgó al mayor.


End file.
